


Dark View

by Murder_Noodle



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Noodle/pseuds/Murder_Noodle
Summary: Join Alex as she configures the truth that seems to be hidden in a pool of lies. Who can she trust? Who is who? Will anyone else she knows be murdered in cold blood or simply by a spreading disease.





	Dark View

“Mom,” She cried “Don’t leave me I am not ready.”  
Her mom raised up a shaky bloody hand and touched Alex’s cheek and whispered,”It's time to wake up Alex.”   
Alex tried to pull herself away from her mother but was stuck in place. She soon realized her name was being said through the dark hall where a dark figure stood.   
It spoke in a high pitched screech, “ALEX, GET UP!” it shuffled forward slowly “IT'S JUST A NIGHTMARE!”  
Soon her surroundings were becoming blurred all around her and then she woke with a start to see a fourteen-year-old girl with a bandage over her eyes hovering over her. It was just a dream...Well, part of it was. She yawned and stretched her arms. I miss my own bed and my room, but now I am stuck in this SPECIAL adoption center.  
Lauren backed off a little, “Good, you finally woke up. Now you can explain to Mia and Lia that everything will be alright and that you're fine before they have a heart attack.”  
Alex's ears twitched as a response to her comment. Slowly Alex stretched her arms and legs, wincing when she stretched her leg too far. She looked over to her right to see her cane prompt neatly against the wooden desk. She sighed as she tried to reach with only moving her arms, but failed. Lauren noticed and went around the bed to get the cane.  
“I don't need any help,” Alex huffed “I am not totally crippled.”  
Lauren shrugged, “Everyone needs help even non crippled people.”  
Alex sighed and muttered a thanks as she propt herself against the blackboard of the bed. Slowly she raised her right leg to the edge of the bed and then raise her left to the edge of the bed. God this takes more and more out of me each day. Today is gonna be a fun day I can see it now. She thought sarcastically and sighed. I hope no one notices, I dont need them worrying about me, when David...is the way he is. She grasped her cane in hand and rose from her bed. Every step she took from there felt like she was walking on Legos. I am fine she repeated to herself. She soon crossed the room to the little corner where the two blonde haired twins were. They were identical, but Mia had a eye patch over her left eye while Lia had it over her right. Alex shuffled forward trying not to seem awkward.  
“Uh hey guys,” Alex said nervously   
Mia was the first to jump up and greet her with a smile, “Your alive,” she cheered “I was so scared for you. You were thrashing about like you were having an episode.”  
Lia joined in, “yeah, are you alright?”  
Alex hesitated, “Dont worry about me kiddo I wont leave ya that soon.”  
Lia and Mia ambushed Alex with a hug. Ow that hurts alot. She thought painfully. Was it that bad? Nah they are just little kids they overexaggerate everything. Still she worried that she might be starting to break and everyone would see how bad she truly was.


End file.
